Hellsing Organization
The Hellsing Organization (ヘルシング機関, Herushingu Kikan), more formally known as the Royal Order of Protestant Knights (王立国教騎士団, Ōritsu Kokkyō Kishidan), is a fictional organization from the manga series Hellsing by Kouta Hirano. Its headquarters are at the Hellsing Mansion located on the outskirts of London. Hellsing Organization The name "Hellsing" comes from the character in Bram Stoker's Dracula, Abraham Van Helsing. The current leader of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing, is the great-granddaughter of Professor Helsing. In Hirano's universe, the organization is an integral part of the true power-structure of Great Britain, which is in fact still ruled by a hidden aristocracy and the monarchy. The organization is tasked with defending the country's shores from any and a ll supernatural threats. Controversy is often raised, especially in the manga, over the highly unconventional methods Hellsing chooses to do this, namely the use of anti-Christian powers and creatures. In the TV series, the agency's soldiers, uniforms, methods, and gear would suggest that it is a counter-terrorist paramilitary strike force. This differs from the manga and OVA, which focuses primarily on the main characters, leaving the soldiers and associated paramilitary paraphernalia to be rarely seen. History It is suggested that the Hellsing Organization was founded by Abraham Van Helsing shortly after the events of Bram Stoker's novel as a response to the threat posed by vampires after his encounter with Dracula. The purpose of the Hellsing Organization is to end all earthly activity of non-human creatures. It is traditionally headed by Abraham's descendants, as they are the only ones who can control Alucard, "the fruit of the Hellsing family's labors," whom they performed many experiments upon, building him into the ultimate undead for use in battle against other undead. In Hellsing: The Dawn, which is set in 1944, Arthur Hellsing, then the director of the organization, sent Alucard and a 14-year-old Walter C. Dornez to halt the attempts by Millennium to create an artificial vampire force that could help the Nazis win World War II. They succeeded in eradicating a majority of the soldiers, although they failed to kill the key members of Millennium. After WWII, it was decided that Alucard was too powerful, and potentially dangerous to be used as a weapon, and as thus was sealed away in the basement of the Hellsing mansion. Upon Arthur's death, his daughter, Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing, became the director of the organization, not before her uncle Richard Hellsing attempted to kill her and take the headship of the organization for himself. This inadvertently awakened Alucard, whom quickly overpowers Richard. Then, in a bold move, the 12-year-old Integral fires the bullet that ends Richard's life. By doing so, she is left at the helm of Hellsing, and the true master of Alucard. Motto The official motto of the Hellsing organization appears to be "We will not give up and despair, We are on a mission from God," with the "We are on a mission from God" part appearing on the crest itself, but the introduction to the TV series, directly under the word "Hellsing," as well as in the dialogue within the series itself, a short prayer appears: "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." It is spoken by the Hellsing soldiers before going off to battle. However, since the prayer does not appear in the manga, it cannot be considered Hellsing's official motto. Also, in the TV series, "We are on a mission from God" does not appear on the crests worn by the soldiers, although the word "Hellsing" can still be seen at the top. In the manga and the OVA, it does. In the manga, other phrases sometimes replace it, but "We are on a mission from God" remains the most common. The motto 'May God and Her Majesty be with you' is also said in the first series. Members ;Alucard ; :The series main protagonist, and anti-hero. As the Hellsing Organization's most powerful warrior, he serves as its special "trump card". He has a vast range of supernatural techniques and is an expert gunfighter, as well as having enhanced strength. He has a massive ego, and frequently gives enemies more than one chance to kill him before retaliating, if only to demonstrate his enormous powers. He is not only a vampire, but also one of the most ancient ones, his original life dating back into the 1400s. ;Integra Hellsing : :A descendant of Abraham Van Helsing and the Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization. She inherited the headship of the Hellsing family at the age of 13 (12 in the manga), upon her father's death. She is beautiful, intelligent, and strong. Although she often seems strict and domineering she is respected and admired, even among her sworn enemies. She runs the Hellsing Organization with charisma and patriotism, she is one of the few people who can stand up to the force of Alucard's personality and command his respect. ;Seras Victoria : :A 19-year-old orphan. Seras was formerly a member of the police force's Special Division 11, after being mortally wounded on a mission by Alucard, chose to join him in the ranks of the undead, rather than accepting death. She now serves as Alucard's fledgling vampire, and, through him, serves Integra and the Hellsing Organization. Although she primarily uses weapons such as her Harkonnen, Seras is well-trained in hand-to-hand combat and can easily take down opponents using brute strength; Seras is often considered a a very brave, strong-willed and heroic young woman. ;Walter C. Dornez : :Walter is a 69-year-old retired member of the Hellsing Organization. At the beginning of the series, he acted only as Integra's butler. However, he later lived up to his old nickname, the "Angel of Death", when Hellsing was attacked, possessing tremendous combat skill on par with or exceeding many supernatural beings. Walter was altered in some sort of procedure by the Doctor, brainwashed (or turned traitor), and now fights for Millennium as a vampire. ;Pip Bernadotte ; :The Leader of the Wild Geese. Pip has an interest in Seras, and tries to pursue her. He dies while trying to save her, and becomes her familiar. Pip and the Wild Geese were hired by the Hellsing Organization in the aftermath of the Valentine's Brother's rampage of their main headquarters to help bolster their numbers. ;Arthur Hellsing : :The father of Integra Hellsing and in Hellsing the Dawn the director of the Hellsing Organization and the master of Alucard and employer of Walter before his death. ;Richard Hellsing :Arthur's brother and uncle to Integra he tried to kill Integra to take Hellsing for himself upon his brother's death; However, Alucard was awakened and killed his men he was subsequently killed by Integra. ;The Convention of Twelve : :The financial support of Hellsing led by Sir Hugh Irons,who is a long time friend of Arthur,and Sir Shelby M. Penwood as well. After their passing their (Penwood and Irons) grandsons took their seats at the round table.Sir Rob Walsh is also a member and becomes the new president after Irons. Personnel and Equipment The Hellsing Organization is understood to have a body of soldiers responsible for the protection of the Hellsing Mansion and, in the TV series, conducting offensive operations against targets. In the manga and OVA versions, this force is seldom mentioned, until an attack by the Valentine Brothers, where it is destroyed to the man, and eventually replaced with a mercenary unit, the Wild Geese, led by Pip Bernadotte. The TV series, however, deals much more extensively with Hellsing's human soldiers, and they are shown using "Saxon" and VAB armoured personnel carriers, wearing uniform and body armor, and handling a variety of weapons, especially MP5 submachine guns. (In the manga, L85 rifles are shown briefly, but replaced with M4 rifles in the OVA.) Valentine Brother Ghouls Attack Before the attack Hellsing have at least 96 agents , During the siege most of them died when holding the mansion According to Walter there were only 8 agents that survive ( because they were off duty when the attacks happen) After the attack, Walter hired Wild Geese Mercenary to Replace the empty Guard position. Their Defend method is Flank it can be seen they tried to attack Valentine Brothers on four side while holding Ghouls advance. But their tactic was messed up because their enemy isn't Human. Category:Organizations Category:Protagonists Category:Hellsing Members Category:Protestants Category:Anglicans